liberalismofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Murray Newton Rothbard
Lo sviluppo cumulativo dei mezzi di scambio sul libero mercato è il solo modo in cui il denaro possa essere stabilizzato. il governo è incapace di creare denaro per l'economia; ciò può solo essere sviluppato tramite i processi del libero mercato. da What Has Government Done to Our Money? - Murray N. Rothbard, 1963 Filosofo principale dell'anarco-capitalismo, del quale è il teorico, partendo da concetti individualisti e basandosi su presupposti di tipo economico ha combattuto con teorie precise ed esemplificazioni ogni entità statale, proponendo a più riprese la nascita spontanea di ordini policentrici basati sulla proprietà privata e il libero mercato. Allievo di Ludwig von Mises, viene annoverato come esponente di spicco Neo-Austrians negli USA ( da Karen Iversen Vaughn: Austrian Economics in America: The Migration of a Tradition. Cambridge Univ Press, Cambridge 1998, ISBN 978-0-521-63765-7, S. 93–100.) , il nuovo corso della scuola austriaca in terra americana. Biografia Nasce il 2 marzo 1926 Figlio di due ebrei dell'Europa orientale, David e Rae Rothbard, cresciuto nel quartiere newyorkese Bronx (diceva spesso di essere cresciuto in un ambiente culturale comunista), è stato il maggior interprete della teoria libertariana e dell'anarco-capitalismo. Laureato in matematica (1945) e storia economica (1956) alla Columbia University, è stato allievo di Ludwig von Mises alla New York University. Si sposò a New York il 16 febbraio 1953 con Jo Ann Schumacher. Nella fine degli anni cinquanta conobbe Ayn Rand, altra importante figura del libertarianismo newyorkese, con la quale ebbe una collaborazione dalla quale nacque la pubblicazione "Mozart was a red". Tra il 1965 e il 1968 fu a capo della rivista libertarians "Left and Right: A Journal of Libertarian Thought". Dal 1966 ha insegnato matematica presso il Politecnico di Brooklyn, ora conosciuto come Politecnico di New York. Nel 1969 fondò la rivista libertarians "The libertarian Forum" che venne pubblicata fino al 1984 e infine nel 1977 fondò la sua rivista di maggior successo, "Journal of Libertarian Studies", della quale fu editore fino alla sua morte, nel 1995, dal 1986 è stato chiamato a ricoprire la carica di Distinguished Professor di economia presso l'Università del Nevada a Las Vegas. Tra gli anni settanta e gli anni ottanta ha avuto un ruolo fondamentale nella creazione del Libertarian Party americano, appoggiò nel 1980 la candidatura alla presidenza degli Stati Uniti di Ed Clark; nel 1977 sostenne Edward H Crane III nella creazione del Cato Institute, una delle più importanti associazioni libertariane del mondo, è stato vicepresidente del Ludwig von Mises Institute, cofondatore del Center for Libertarian Studies, redattore della "Rewiev of Austrian Economics", ha scritto molte opere fondamentali del liberalismo classico e del libertarianismo novecenteschi. Morì a New York per infarto del miocardio, lasciando la moglie JoAnn Schumacher. Opere Il suo primo saggio fu un vero e proprio colpo da maestro: in una raccolta di articoli pubblicati nel 1956, sotto il nome di Towards Liberty pubblicò un articolo intitolato "Toward a Reconstruction of Utility and Welfare Economics", in cui si schierava apertamento contro lo statismo ed i beni pubblici. Libri Tra i suoi lavori maggiori: *''Man, Economy and State'' (1962), *''Power and Market'' (1970), *''For A New Liberty'' (1973), *''The Ethics of Liberty'' (1982), *''Economic Thought before Adam Smith'' (1994) *''Classical Economics'' (1995). La sua bibliografia spazia dalla teoria economica al diritto, dalla filosofia politica alla storia, dalla scienza politica alla metodologia delle scienze sociali. Certamente non bisogna dimenticare i libri storici che hanno trattato soprattutto di storia economica, ma anche della Rivoluzione americana, rivoluzione trattata lungamente nell'opera divisa in quattro volumi denominata Conceived in Liberty. Fonti *it.wikipedia *Wikiberal contributors. Murray Rothbard Internet. Wikiberal, ; 2011 nov 19, 06:44 UTC 2011 nov 23. Available from: http://www.wikiberal.org/w/index.php?title=Murray_Rothbard&oldid=92553. Categoria:Libertariano